You Never Wanted To Be Here
by blackrose621
Summary: What happens after Edward leaves and Victoria came back and changed Bella? Why is Bella Becoming the first Princess of Volterra. RxR! BxE
1. Chapter 1

**You****Never Wanted to be Here**

_ Preface:_

_He looked at me with a perplexed expression. "Bella?" the gorgeous vampire asked me. "How do you know my name?" He looked at his feet, "I've known your name for over 80 years." I stared at him like he was crazy, but just as I looked into his eye. I had a flash._

**80 Years Ago**

He left me and he doesn't want me. Edward left. It never made sense for him to want a less than average _**Human**_, so I guess I had it coming. Its just I thought he loved me and he said he did… but maybe it wasn't the right love, maybe he only loved me as a sister. I thought these things over and over again while laying on the damp brush. My love was my life. My love is gone. So my life is gone. It's all gone. But maybe I could make it through each day. I almost thought it would be impossible, but then I heard it… the soft footsteps of a vampire. _'He came back!!!'_ I screamed in my head. I looked up. No Edward. Then, I felt a stabbing pain my left arm. The vampire venom spread quickly.

I turned to see who had bitten me. A flash of red hair. Victoria. Then, I fell into a deep sleep of pain.


	2. Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… **

**Ch. 2**

**A New Beginning**

**Bella's pov**

In two weeks I'm having my Big Reveal as the Princess of Volterra. Though I do not remember my human life I'm sure my biological father would approve. Assuming I had one. My adopted father, Aro, was ecstatic about today. I, on the other hand, am quite nervous. I had practiced the ceremony 1,000 times, but I recently found out my crazy father had invited all of the covens not just the closest friends. I suppose I should've known he would make me becoming a "Princess" a big deal.

**Edward's pov**

Alice seemed exceptionally excited today, but what did I care. Ever since I left my Love I've never cared about anything. I left to protect my Bella. I left so my Bella could have a normal human life. I didn't want her to be different for me. My Bella lived a life to age 22. Alice said she saw Bella die. She said something about cliff diving** (AN: Ha! Ha! ha!!! Inside joke! Wrong age though!)**. I never asked about it though because I've never wanted to know.

**Alice's pov**

I couldn't wait to get home!!!!!!!!!! I had practically jumped all the way to my new yellow 911 Turbo. Earlier in English I had a vision of a red, black, and white card come in the mail with the words _'Your Invited'_ on it!!! I nearly jumped out of my stool after my vision. I probably would've if Jasper weren't there to calm me down. As soon as I pulled up to our newly restored woodland house, I ran to the mailbox and pulled out the card. I didn't wait for the others to come over, so I just ripped the thing open. The card read:

_Your Invited_

_To_

_The Big Reveal of The First_

_Princess Of Volterra!!!_

_The Event will be held in Volterra in two weeks!_


	3. why

**Its summer... SO I CAN WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lovies to all my reviewers. Hope you enjoy this chappy!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight*sniffle*.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Why?!?**

Bella POV

Well everbody at the castle was going crazy! At that thought Fay looked at me with a look of "You Have Got to be Kidding Me". Fay was my best friend. She had joined the Volturi 15 years after I had and she shared the same diet as myself, a vegetarian diet. My diet had always felt right for me, unable to find out why since i had no knoledge of my human past. When I had woken up from being changed I was alone in the woods...

_I sat upright. I was alone in the woods and VERY thirsty. So thirsty that my throat burned for a liquid that my body had not yet determined its idenity. I Then saw sudden movement among the bushes. With the movement came a smell... A very strong smell... I recongnized the smell as a bear. I attacked. As the refreshing blood reached my throat I had strange flash. "Well its no irratable grizzly". I immediatly pulled away from the bear acknowleding the presence of another... well... I wasn't really sure what I was at the moment... So I'll just settle for the word "being". A beautiful woman with brown liquid eyes and jet black hair in an unordered array of spikes looked at me with shocked and exited eyes._

_"Who are you?" I asked_

_A glaze of disapointment and reognition flew over her expression._

_"You don't remember me?"_

_"No"_

_"Do you know what you are"_

_"A..." I had not actually thought about the answer to that question yet. ANother flash came my way. "I know what you are. Say it. A vampire."_

_The vision slowly disolved. "vampire?" I tried out the words. "Exactly" She replied._

After that the beautiful woman explained to me that her name was Alice and she too was a vampire. She disapeared and never came back. I searched for Alice, but her smell eventually faded.

Anyway, Fay was the only vampire that could read my thoughts. As a matter of fact, Fay could read past most everything in my life. She could overcome any barrier in a persons mind, even if they forget such memories. All she needs is something that represents a past thought. I asked her once what my human life was like. She either a) new and didn't tell me or b) never found anything similar to my past life. The flashes almost never happened now so that unhelpful. The last flash I had was 60 years ago and lasted only 2 seconds. My power to block out powers and stretch and shorten time didn't work on my flashes so there was no way of looking into them.

My powers made me a gifted fighter and super powerful, that is why I'm becoming princess. I wasn't looking forward to having to speak in front of all of the vampires in the world, but I would have fun with my family during the time of the revale.


	4. AN

**Authors Note:**

**Hi everyone! I'm glad that you enjoy the story so far! I would like to know if anyone thinks that I should progress with Bella's realationship with Fay? Do you like Fay? Edward will eventually see Bella, most likely within the next 2 chapters. No, Alice can't see Bella in the future. It is because Bella has the power to block out all powers. I will talk more about Fay and Bella's realationships in the next chapter (And yes it will be longer). I love writing for you all!!! Read and Reveiw!!!**

**Lovies,**

**black rose **----- That is my nickname at school.


End file.
